Crazy For This Girl
by MyMonkeyIsOrange
Summary: Star didn’t know what to think. He best friend turned secret crush turned true love was sitting here telling her in song that he loved her! She felt as if she had turned to stone and couldn’t move while at the same time she felt her legs turn to jello. RS


Hey everyone! I heard this song and was like OMG! Its totally describes Robin and Star! So, I wrote a fic about it. It was hard though, because I didn't know whether to break it up and put a story between the lyrics, or have him play it for her on a guitar, but I think I picked the best one, which is kinda both. Maybe I'll write another one later.

Oh and like in my other stories, they all wear normal clothes and such.

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans, but I am friends with the guy who plays Cyborg and I also don't own Crazy for this Girl by Evan and Joran.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind  
_

Robin walked into his room and the door swooshed closed behind him. He was alone in his room, so he took off his mask and stuck it in his jeans pocket. He casually strolled over to his closet and took out an acoustic guitar. He hadn't played in a while, but he sat down and started to strum a few chords perfectly. Suddenly, a song popped into his head. He wrote it as soon as he realized he was in love. It wasn't finished, but he started to sing it anyways.

_  
"Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl,_

_Ya, I'm crazy for this girl"  
_

He paused for only a second and then thought of all the times he had spent with his secret love. They had almost died together many times and had gone through the end of the world together. The next few lines came so naturally to him that he couldn't help but continue._  
_

"_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now"  
_

Down the hall, Starfire had just come out of her room and she heard melodic music coming from Robin's room. It consisted of beautiful guitar music and sweet lyrics she had never heard before. She was drawn to the beautiful voice singing, like Odysseus was drawn to the sirens. She opened Robin's door._  
_

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl,_

_Ya, I'm crazy for this girl  
_

Robin sang the chorus again. He heard his door open and without stopping he looked up. Starfire's emerald eyes were met, for the first time, with deep ocean blue ones. A smile tugged at Robin's features and all his feelings poured out. Everything he had wanted to say came out as he watched his inspiration standing there, looking at him with her mouth open in surprise. He sang the next part as his confession, so she would know it was just for her.

"_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you"  
_

Star didn't know what to think. He best friend turned secret crush turned true love was sitting here telling her in song that he loved her! She felt as if she had turned to stone and couldn't move while at the same time she felt her legs turn to jell-o. He kept singing and tears of joy started to fall down her angelic face._  
_

"_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl,_

_Ya, I'm crazy for this girl"_

Starfire could not hold it any longer. She fell down to her knees. She crept over to her love and caught his lips in a sweet, tender kiss. She pulled away and laughed out of relief. Robin bent down offering his hand to her. She took it happily, and they walked out of his room hand in hand. The guitar lay forgotten on the ground. And if you listened carefully, it seemed to almost smile as it watched the soul mates leave together.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl,_

_Ya, I'm crazy for this girl_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wow, that kinda really sucked, but hey. I hope you sorta liked it. Please review!


End file.
